The Demons
by Oblivion772
Summary: During an accident at the castle where all the participants live, Ganondorf is transported to a mysterious world. This is actually a cross over with Princess Mononoke, but if I put it in cross over, no one would read it. MorroXGanondorf. Later WolfXGanondorf.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N Hi! To anyone reading this, have fun! I'm gonna use this as the beginning to a big Ganondorf project. First Princess Mononoke, then Dragon Ball Z, then you decide! By the way, later pairing is Wolf/Ganon. Also Ganon/Morro, though nothing HUGE...maybe, let me know. And yes, this is actually a cross-over, I put it here so that people would see, and hopefully read it.

Chapter One- Traveling.

Never had I thought that this would happen. Even after all that happened with that damned child 'Link' though, you would think that I would be fine with this happening. But no. No, if I stay here, I will never get the tri-force. I don't care about the people there. I only joined that damned tournament to get near the goddesses again. I do not want any more then to get my revenge, though I do remember that my surrogate mother had said once, "If you get swept up in anger, chances are you never will succeed." I had loved my surrogate mother, that is, until she betrayed me.  
The kingdom to the right of us -Hyrule- feared that we would get a new gerudo king. They never wanted to have a war like the one instigated by the last king. Ironic that it is their actions that started one more violent then the last. All because they could not give me a chance, though I suspect that my mother gave them some false information. I never was meant to turn out like this, why else would the goddesses give me the triforce of power. I was never meant to use it like this. Which is all the more reason for me to continue.  
But now, the past should simply stay there. I must find out where I am, and I have to fast, before my strength runs out and I simply keel over and die because of staying in this form for too long.  
I look at what is around me, a field with a small path that I assume is for trading. To my left is a small pool of water, and to my right is a sheer cliff. But along the path, I see a forest way in the distance. And so my choice is made to go along the road, to see if there are any landmarks I remember. But I cant help but notice that the terrain is not like any I have ever seen. No mountains, so i'm not with the huge rock people, whose name I never bothered to learn. No water means that this is not the Zora's domain. The fields of Hyrule you can see all of the territories in, so since i'm not seeing any of the mountains of falls, I must assume that i'm not there. And I know the Gerudo territory by heart, so in one glance I knew I was not there.

But it is not so strange that I would not know where I am, because after all, I have met a talking hand. So perhaps this is just like that time. Maybe I have been given a 'Second chance'. Hah, they should have known better then this.  
I stumble up from where I was awkwardly laying down on my side in boar form. As I stand, my knees threaten to buckle, but I catch myself on one leg before I fall. I snort, not being able to talk right now, and shake my neck, my red mane clearing out immediately, letting the shake ripple through my body to clear out the rest of my fur, rocks and grass flying to the side from where it was stuck to my side.  
I turn my head to the wind, sniffing the way to the forest, immediately knowing that there are humans down that way. Dammit, if only I could change into my gerudo form, I could ask them where I am. They might be a bit alarmed at seeing a man with skin like that, but they would be more secure then if a boar came up and roared at them. I snort angrily, and begrudgingly start down the road. I suppose I must simply wait to find out where I am. I cant help but hope that I am able to change back in time. Until then, I must simply keep all uses of my energy to a minimum.  
The place i'm in isn't too bad though, the greens are a nice shade. And while I do prefer deserts to forests, I cant help but admire the soft flowing creeks, the calm lakes, and the abundance of brush. It seems much better then Link's damned forest with all the tiny elves running about. I smirk at the thought of telling Link and Zelda that I found a place more beautiful then all their forests and royal gardens combined, then smirk a bit more at the thought of how I much look very strange trying to smile in boar form. Not many people had seen me smile a true smile in my human form, fewer even in my boar form. I don't think I even tried before, every time i'm in this form, i'm battling one person or another. I only allow myself these happier thoughts when i'm completely alone, and i'm sure no one will see me. It seems like such a long time now that I think about it.  
A voice cutting through my thoughts though, immediately makes my thoughts take a darker turn. "Halt Demon!" The deep voice yells, I don't know why though, most animals would not understand, much less listen. But even still, I turn and glare as best as I can at the strangely garbed man. He has Armor plates overlapping on his shoulders and waist, the rest is normal to me. A breastplate and armored arms, though his legs just have baggy pants, small folds in the middle and slightly armored boots beneath that.  
I let a low growl echo out of my chest as I pat at the ground. I usually did not give warnings of when I was going to attack, just charge. But I do not want to waste the power taken to attack on a man so insignificant as this.

The man seems to look around for his allies, then yells out. "I found one, a demon!" I snarl at him again, giving a small roar before dashing the way I was heading in the first place, hearing the strange warriors yelling and feeling a sting in my hide as they shoot those same things that Link would shoot at me. Arrows I think. Still, I had used my energy for everything, and now that it's locked off, My hide is more vulnerable, and my horns are duller. I always hated having to hold back, but it's completely necessary now.

It doesn't take me too long to lose them though, for i'm much faster then their pathetic horses. If only my horse -Rydel- was here, then i'd show them a real horse.  
Once I reach the edge of a smaller forest on the way to the larger, it's actually not even a forest, more like a small clump of trees, I hear another voice, actually a hoard of voices squeeling things such as "Halt!", "Who are you?!", and "Stay back!" I don't know how, but I recognize them as boars and sows. Though soon, as they flow out from the trees to meet me, a strong voice stops them.  
"Hold." A large white boar says in a deep voice, he seems to be only a small bit smaller then me. It is strange though, I did not think boars grew that big. As he nears, I see his eyes, a milky blue hued white. "Who are you?" He says, taking a deep breath near my neck.  
I let out a warning growl to him, knowing that I still can't speak human I glare at them. Then after a small bit of them trying to surge forward, I decide to try in the language I can speak in this form.  
"I cannot speak you fools." I growl at the crowd of boars.  
You cannot speak the human tounge, but you can decipher it?" The head boar asks.  
"What of it?"  
He seems to ignore me though, and simply continues. "Where are you headed beast?"  
I growl at the familiar name he gives me. "To the forest on the ridge."  
"And why?"  
"Because it is the only place to head, so now leave me be!" I roar, storming past the blind one, now having to deal with the angry pack.  
"What?! How dare you speak to lord Okkoto like that!" They screech, charging upon me, to a point where i'm completely surrounded.

TBC...

OOOHHHH cliff-hanger! 3 Thanks for reading all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Okkoto the Demon.

As i whip my head around, I find that the boars are moving so close that they nearly

gouged by my horns. Should I have been in my normal form, these would not be a problem, but Ganon was not a form meant to be used for long periods of time, and even now, I can feel the sap in my strength. And so I settle for giving them the best warning signs I can, stamping the ground, snorting, and growling at them. They seem to wilt a bit, but for the most part, the stay where they are.

"Calm yourselves." The wise old voice says behind me. I feel a terrible hit to my pride as the blind boar must save me.

"I do not ask for your help old one." I growl. Whipping around with speed that should not belong to a boar.

"And I do not ask for your company." He replies, his blind eyes narrowing. "It is obvious you are not at your best, if you were I have no doubt that you would fight us with all you had. This as well, shows that you are smarter then the commoner beast. Leave now strong one, else we will kill you."

Again, I feel my anger growing, but I feel an utter failure at the fact that in this condition, I would most likely not be able to kill them all without overextending my energy. So I leave. I turn my back to them, and walk calmly through the rest of the small patch of foliage, coming out on the other side to see the forest on the other side. But only now do I find the strong presences within it. Immediately, my first instinct is to return the way I came. But my survival rates are much higher with so many places to hide. So I continue on my way, forcing down my uneasiness.  
And so I started on my way across the plains. It is none too long compared to the fields of Hyrule, it still takes several days to get to the forest's edge though, but it is not as though I can run without risking damage to my internal energy. The grass is very nice here, all of it waves softly as though it is a living being. But among it, I see a strange path, a dark red taint to it. I look along it to where a strange beast is running along, six legs moving it's bulbous body. There's terrible strange worm like things on it, twirling around and giving off an aura of evil.

I glare at the beast, letting loose the smallest bit of the energy inside me, I know that this enemy is not one to be taken lightly, and the fact that I most likely not outrun it just supports my force. The beast seems to notice my presence, whirling around, allowing me the sight of two red eyes, glowing more than mine, they narrow a small bit, and the beast lets loose a blood curdling roar, dashing forward once again.

Damn, I had meant to scare it off, not to have it run after me. I look around briefly, then notice another roar near me, though this is more of a howl, I turn back to the half formed demon, noticing the familiarity of the demon, the white fur and the blind eyes. Though only now do I see the woman running next to the demon, urging him to stop. when he reaches a few feet, I roar to him "Wise one, STOP!" Surging forward and putting my head down, preparing to stop him with my horns.

"Okkoto, stop!" The woman yells, grabbing ahold of his tusk. Okkoto must be his name.

"Halt!" I screech, shocking both the woman, and myself as I speak in the human tongue. The beast slows a bit, though continues on his way. I thrust my head forward, preparing to have my horns be met with a surge of blood, though I feel the strange things wrap around me. And I feel a terrible fire surge upward from every pore in my skin, as the strange things begin to appear from my skin as well.

I soon recognize the power that the demon had activated, and I know that now I only have several days at best. At this, I feel more anger form from my hate for the now demon in front of me, though it only results in me roaring in pain again.

"NO!" The woman shrieks, now launching herself against me. It feels almost familiar...Zelda? No, this one is too strong to be one with those fools. Her aura… almost as though she is one of us too. It's nice to have one with me again.

Before I can even realize it's happened, I feel the familiar glow wrap around me as I find the world growing around me. Although, I know it's not growing, i'm shrinking. But just as my form reaches what it was before, I feel my vision fade again, and I fall to the ground, having used all my energy.

Once again, I awaken in a strange place, though soon I recognize the place that I had fallen. But now, there is a terrible aura around this place, I can only tell from it, that it's coming from the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Morro the Wolf.

As I had made my way through the trees, I had come ever closer to the shouting, and the fierce howling. I could tell what was in front of me. Several demons, and at least several legions of an army. What could they be doing here? I've no idea, but it's the only lead I have right now.

But when I come into the clearing, I am met with the familiar scream of "Demon!" To which I roll my eyes. I had thought they would be able to tell that i'm not a demon in this form, but apparently not. But as I think this, a new scream floats up, "It's a wolf! There's a wolf here!"

I turn as fast as I can, seeing a white figure running to me as fast as it can. I snatch at my side, only to find that I don't have my blade with me. It's too bad, I always liked wolves, I wanted to kill it as soon as possible, not have it suffer as I use my fists. But still, I raise my hands, turning to face the huge wolf. As soon as it reaches me though, I know it's not a normal wolf, it almost reaches my neck in height, and has terrible pink and yellow eyes.

"Damn you beast." The wolf snarls, and I growl a bit at the name she gave me. "You called them didn't you?!"

"No." I say, and turn from it, starting to walk away again. "I had thought they were after me again. But it seems like I lucked out this time." I turn, giving the wolf the closest thing to a smirk I can muster.

"You are not a demon." The wolf snarls, to which I turn again, staring at it with a small bit of shock. "But you are not human. What are you beast?" It glares at me.

"I am a gerudo. Not a demon. Not a human." I answer as though she should know, even though I know that there are many people everywhere that do not know the gerudo. Even in Hyrule.

"I have not heard of your kind. But I have no time for that now." She answers. I feel a small bit of a warmth in my chest. I like this wolves attitude. She is smart.

"Wait demon." I say, reaching my hand out in a halting gesture. She glances back a bit angrily. "What is the presence in this forest?"

"This is the home of the forest spirit mortal." She answers, to which I smile a bit. "You should leave before you get caught up in the battle as well."

"Ah, but my good demon. Battles are my specialty. So long as there is something in it for me, I am for 'hire'." I answer. "And trust me, I can be quite the force to be reckoned with."

"And what would you want Gerudo?" She asks, putting her snout up to my face, with a glare.

"Information."

"I will not promise you what you seek."

"Heheh, yes. That would be quite foolhardy now wouldn't it."

The beast seems to roll it's eyes, turning back the way it was headed. "If you are so powerful, then you must be able to keep up with me." She dashes off as soon as she's done.

Damn, my one weakness. I snort, and run as fast as I can. Though even I know that it's not too fast. It's the only thing i've envied about Link. He may be a little brat but damn can that kid run.

As I run through the brush and trees, the demon returns with an exasperated expression on her wolf face. "Welcome back demon." I say, still jogging forwards.

"You are too slow Gerudo." She snarls. "But I need your help. Get on." She finishes, kneeling down to let me get up onto her back. When I do, it brings back familiar memories about my huge horse. Her back is softer though, and her muscles are stronger beneath me. I crouch down onto her back so that my chest is almost touching her neck. "You are heavy Gerudo." She pants.

"And you would be as well if you had trained as long as I had." I reply in a scathing tone, only now realizing that all my armor had been gone the entire time. Now it was just the underclothes I wear to sleep. It is a typical gerudo fashion, though made with finer materials. A low V-neck, with red designs around the edges, my sleeves go to the joint in my elbow, where the designs continue. My pants go to the middle of the bottom of my leg, with matching red. I wear no shoes though in this outfit, so I don't understand how I didn't notice.

"Feh." The wolf mutters, and I turn to watching uninterestedly as trees and leaves fly past. After what seems to be about 5 minutes, the wolf speaks again. "We are almost there Gerudo. Prepare yourself, for I will not aid you."

"Of course." I say back, jumping from her back. "I will sneak up from the back, simply howl when you are in need demon!"

"Gerudo!" She says, turning back for a moment. "You will call me Morro!"

I nod back as she turns back and dashes off, I turn too, walking to my right where I hear the faint sounds of an army advancing. With a smirk, I begin to formulate my plan. When i finally reach the army, i see with no shock, a woman leading them. After all, I grew up among women.

I walk in front of them, once again putting my palm out in halt. "Hold legion!" I roar at them with so much force, that the burly man beside the woman flinches. "I demand you turn back."

"I'm afraid we have a contract to stick to." The woman says. Giving me a dark smile. "Now step aside."

For a minute, I forget I don't have my armor, and nearly charge her when she raises her strange wood and metal barrel. But I still need to replenish my stock of energy, and I do not want to release my hold on the barrier in my mind keeping nearly half of my energy locked away. It was a primary thing we learned in sorcery. But I had strengthened mine to impossible levels.

With a sigh, I turn as though to leave, hearing her make a click sound with her barrel, turning I look back, seeing her still aiming to hit me with her barrel. But the the scream rings again.

"Wolf, it's a wolf!" A soldier from further down screams with such force, that the woman flinches, a loud boom ringing from her barrel, smoke rising and a ache forming in my chest.

"Wha-?" I ask, putting my hand to my chest, finding it comes up with blood. "But..how?" I ask. I had seen her cast no spell, nothing but the barrel. Just then, a younger wolf comes bounding in, a young man on it's back.

"You go on!" I hear him yell, as small parts of my vision become unfocused. The damn thing had gone through my whole chest. I am losing too much blood. Dammit, I am no good in healing magic. I can't heal it. In the background, I hear the man yelling, I press my hand to my chest, once again wishing I had my armor.

"Hey." I hear the young voice say, and I open my eyes. I see a young man with sharp features, black hair, and dressed in a strange blue garb. "Are you okay?" He asks, putting one of my arms around his shoulders, though I don't resist. He's offering help, i'll take it. "Did Lady Eboshi shoot you?"

"Perhaps." I wheeze, as we begin to move forward. "I don't know what you mean by shoot, neither do I know Eboshi."

"It's okay." He says. "We'll ask the forest spirit for help. He's a holy being that lives in this forest."

"Holy? Hah. I'll...be surprised if a holy being helps me." I cough. My head hanging low, some metallic liquid dripping from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have to hurry. Can you make it on your own?" He asks, letting go of my arm, stepping forward.

"I'll be fine. I have to meet someone." I say, stepping past him, remembering Morro and trying to jog.


End file.
